Shop (XC1)
Shops are places in Xenoblade Chronicles where items can be bought and sold. They sell a variety of Armour, Weapons and intermediate Art Manuals. All slotted armour sold in shops has one slot. The sell price listed on armour, weapon, and other item pages is the amount that is received when that item is sold at a shop. The sell price of armour and weapons with empty slots is increased by 20% for each slot; a weapon with 3 slots is worth 60% more than the same weapon with no slots. Riki's Buy Stuff! skill increases the selling price of all items by 20%. This bonus is received even if he is not in the active party. In the case of slotted weapons and armour, the bonus is 20% of the normal sell price of the slotted item. For example, if a weapon with 3 slots has a sell price of 160 G, Riki's Buy Stuff! skill will raise it to (160x1.2) = 192 G. When buying items at a shop, the purchase price for items is 10 times the selling price of the identical item. For example, a Nine Top with one slot can be sold for 96 G, but will cost 960 G when purchased at a shop. The purchase price is not affected by Riki's Buy Stuff! skill. Colony 9 * Ether Light Shop Bionis' Leg * Ragrinar Canyon Path Shop * Refugee Camp Shop Colony 6 Shops are added to Colony 6 at various stages of reconstruction. * Hope Farm Shop (Inventory changes after Mechonis Core is cleared) * Colony 6 Shop 1 (Commerce level 1) * Colony 6 Shop 2 (Commerce level 2) * Colony 6 Shop 3 (Commerce & Housing level 3) * Colony 6 Shop 4 (Commerce level 3) * Colony 6 Shop 5 (Commerce level 4) * Colony 6 Shop 6 (Commerce level 5, Housing level 4, Jer'ell invited to Colony 6) * Colony 6 Shop 7 (Commerce level 5) * Colony 6 Shop 8 (Commerce & Housing level 5) * Colony 6 Shop 9 (Commerce & Housing level 5) * Junks Shop 1 (after Mechonis Core) * Junks Shop 2 (after Mechonis Core) Ether Mine * Drainage Control Room Shop Satorl Marsh * Nopon Merchant Camp Shop (in Lacus Swamp) Makna Forest * Agni Tablet Shop Frontier Village * Central Plaza * Kyn Shopping Street Eryth Sea * Syrath Lighthouse Shop Alcamoth * Melfica Road Shop (before Mechonis Core) Valak Mountain * Zokhed Pass Shop * Nopon Camp Shop Sword Valley * Supply Convoy Shop (before reaching the end of Mechonis Field) Fallen Arm * Junks Shop 1 (after Mechonis Core) * Junks Shop 2 (after Mechonis Core) * Hidden Village Shop 1 (Inventory changes after the events at Meyneth Shrine) * Hidden Village Shop 2 (after the events at Meyneth Shrine) Mechonis Field * Machina Refuge Shop (before the events at Meyneth Shrine) Agniratha * Central Tower Shop (before Mechonis Core) Bionis' Interior * Junks Shop 1 (after Mechonis Core) * Junks Shop 2 (after Mechonis Core) Category:XC1 Mechanics Category:XC1 Shops Category:Points of Interest